world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Lunar Legion
De Lunar Legion is één van de bekendste en grootse actieve legers van Phytor. Army: In tegenstelling tot vele legers zijn alle leden van de Lunar Legion van jongs af aan getrained om de rest van hun leven als soldaat te dienen. De Lunar Legion wordt in 570 VNt opgericht. De eerste kinderen, die van het hele continent naar de trainingskampen werden gestuurd, beginnen dat jaar al hun training. De eenheid moest Stormfast en vooral de Citadel gaan beschermen. De Citadel zou 6 jaar later, in 564 VNt, dankzij het Citadelpact het belangerijkste gebouw van het continent worden. Niet iedereen was het echter eens met de regels die het Citadelpact hen oplegde en er onstonden in 559 VNt twee grote oorlogen op het continent (Zie ook: Elmore Conflict, War for the Rivers). De Lunar Legion was ondertussen uitegegroeid tot een eenheid van 5000 man en kon tijdens beide oorlogen laten zien waartoe het in staat was. De eenheid groeide in tijden van militaire spanning enorm en werd dan ook vaak ingezet als vredestroepen bij opstanden of oorlogen. De Lunar Legion staat direct onder de Citadelmeester en Lord Ashworth, maar de aanvoerders hebben de mogelijkheid zelf over hun acties en troepenbeweging te beslissen. Als House Ashworth zich bij de staat voegt krijgt de Lunar Legion meer taken en worden vanaf dan ook door de staat ingezet over het hele continent. De Lunar soldaten zijn goed uitgerust; ze dragen zware uitrusting die ze van de meeste pijlen en zwaardslagen kan beschermen. De infanterie draagt ten alle tijden twee zwaarden, mochten ze één verliezen of liever met twee zwaarden vechten. De legioenen zijn opgedeelt in verschillenden regimenten: Stormsoldaten, zware cavelerie, zware infanterie, boogschutters en de Citadel Guard, wat eigenlijk een aparte eenheid is binnen de Lunar Legion. 'Lunar' komt van de witte uitrusting die de soldaten dragen. Ondanks dat de Lunar Legion als 'legioen' wordt aangeduid is die benaming niet helemaal correct. Een legioen bestaat uit 5000 soldaten, maar de eenheid heeft gevarieerd tussen 1/2 en 4 legioenen. Als er in verhalen wordt gepraat over de Lunar Legion dan kan er dus gerefereerd worden naar 2500-20000 soldaten. De Lunar Legion bestaat tegenwoordig uit 8000 soldaten. History: Na de oprichting in 570 VNt vecht de Lunar Legion haar eerste gevechten in 559 VNt in de bossen en kastelen van de Cattle Forests. In 557 VNt bevrijden ze, samen met de stedelingen, de stad Otterphort van het vijandelijke House Elmore. Waarna de legers terugkeren naar de Cattle Forests. (Zie ook: Elmore Conflict, War for the Rivers) In 393 VNt wordt in de Great Mesa het regerend House door opstandelijke mijnwerkers vermoord en de regio valt in handen van bendes en moordenaars. Het Citadelpact stuurt Xalvadoorse en Rosendel legers samen met de de Lunar Legion, om vrede naar de regio te brengen een nieuwe regering aan te stellen. (Zie ook: Miners Rebellion of 393) Tijdens de War of Life vecht de Lunar Legion vooral aan het westfront bij de Xalvador-Linie waar zij in 15 VNt een doorbraak van de ondoden weten te halten bij de Bridge of the Sun (Zie ook: Battle for the Sun). In de Battle of Full Moon vechten de Lunar Legion in Caellae, waar zij pas laat bij de slag arriveren, maar meteen de vijand terugdrijven en uiteindelijk The Undying weten te verslaan. Als de ziekte Black Blood zich verspreid van Xalvador naar de Midlands, besluit House Ashworth al hun troepen terug te trekken naar eigen grondgebied. Een jaar later in 10 Nt besluiten ze hun grondgebied af te sluiten van de rest van de Midlands om zichzelf te beschermen. De Lunar Legion zet in twee dagen een muur van tachtig kilometer rond The Stormwood. Later bouwen zij nog bijna 800 uitkijkposten en 5 forten om de muur te bewaken van indringers. De Lunar Legion krimpt enorm in deze tijd, maar weet tot 79 Nt, als House Ashworth het teken geeft de muur af te breken, de regio te beschermen. Tegenwoordig jaagt de Lunar Legion op rovers en jagergroepen in de bossen en gebieden van de Midlands.